AVP: Huntress
by Ethan Jordan
Summary: This is a story of a female predator who fights for respect in the hunt. I really suck at writing up these things. Please Review!
1. Prologue

**Alien Vs. Predator: ****Huntress**

**Prologue: Infestation**

Blood dripped from the skull in his hand. It was the skull of a 'soft meat' or human as they called themselves. He set it down on the black metal table before him. He slid his finger across its forehead before grabbing a metal tube from the side of the counter. He pressed a button on its handle and the tube end started to glow with an odd blue shade. He pressed it the skull's bloody exterior. The blood and flesh burned away like paper to expose the white bone under.

After the flesh was burnt off he set the tube back and pulled out another object, this one was circular and had short metal bristles on the end. He pressed it too to the skull and it gave it a bright gleam to it, the polished skull sat before him, it tooth filled grin staring blank at him.

He gripped the jawbone and lifted it up of the still bloody counter up to look at it. Behind the skull was a wall of other polished skulls, not all 'soft meat'. One, the larges, was right before him in the middle; he set the skull down them looked up at his prize trophy, the skull of a queen 'hard meat'. The massive eyeless skull stared at him with its long fangs.

HISS. It came from behind him. He tensed up; he knew that sound to well. His eyes quickly searched for a weapon to use. His eyes stopped on his mask that sat on the counter next to the puddle of blood. On the forehead of his he saw the monster behind him. The image was distorted but it gave him his attacker.

He quickly grabbed at the tube he used to burn the flesh of the skull. Claws dug quickly into his shoulders, he felt the pain of the needle like fingernails as they tore through his armor. The monster swiftly mashed him down to the counter. His face smacked hard on the metal of the counter as the nails dug deeper. He kicked at the monster's legs from behind. He hit it but it still dripped his shoulders. As the monster regained itself he through his head back and felt the back of his skull connect to the thing's mouth. It flew back but pilled him back with it. They tumbled to the metal grated floor and he felt the monster's nails pull out.

The monster screeched in pain as it thrashed back up onto its feet before he did. He lay face down on the grating but quickly rolled over in time to see the creature come down upon him. A clawed hand slammed down on his face pushing it to the side so he still didn't get a good look at it. He felt the hot drool dripping from its fanged lips. He strained his eyes to see it. All out of the corner of his eye he saw was the monster's dagger like teeth pulling apart to expose a smaller set inside its mouth. The monster's hot breath panted at it's second set of teeth pushed out slowly toward him on it's long tongue. The fangs shredded and ripped at his neck. He felt the teeth digging and slashing deeper into his flesh. He tasted blood in his mouth till he saw the glowing green blood started to pool rapidly around his head.

His eyes felt heavy as he stared and waited for his now inevitable death. He felt the claws dig in once again, they buried into his scalp and his arm. He fought to free his one arm, the one that had his wristblades, _Ki'cti-pa_, but the monster overpowered him and kept it from moving up again. It sat in a crouch atop his chest; it's feet pressing on his chest. He felt the hot drool dripping over his bloodied face, as it looked him over.

A roar bounced off the walls of the metal hallway. He looked weakly up, another of his clan members stood there. The monster still holding him down looked at the other too. It let out a sickening screech as it leaped from his chest at the other clan member.

The other clan member grabbed the monster's neck as it hissed and clawed at him. The clan member tossed the monster hard against the wall and it squealed as it hit. The clan member's name was Guan-H'dlak. He had a thick metal mask over his face. The monster quickly grabbed the edge of Guan-H'dlak's mask.

The name of the clan member that lay staring was Bakuub, he stared at Guan-H'dlak as he fell back as the 'hard meat' clawed the mask till it had one of the mask's eyes torn open to expose Guan-H'dlak's eye. Bakuub stared in helpless horror as another of the _Kiande amedha_ crawled out of the twisted piping above Guan-H'dlak. Bakuub tried to speak but his neck wound kept him from warning Guan-H'dlak of the danger.

The second monster leaped to the flooring, standing on its hind legs as it stared down at Guan-H'dlak. Bakuub clawed to his feet and pressed a couple of buttons on his left forearm control panel. The plasma gun on his left shoulder lifted and pointed at the two _Kiande amedha. _The gun started to hum just as it was preparing to fire.

Bakuub felt a hard smack it his chest and he was sent to the floor once again. The gun went off and tore into the roofing of the hallway. Piping burst and the whole hallway quaked and the hall quickly dipped to an almost 90 degree angle. Bakuub flew and hit his jaw on the piping on what once was the roof and fell toward Guan-H'dlak and the two monsters. He quickly grabbed one of the piping and hung there as another eruption shook the hallway. He heard the engines to the ship start to sputter and fail as the ship rocked again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Forbidden Hunter**

Dahdtoudi, she stood tall over the edge of the balcony that over looked the yautja world. The red sky looked like flames bellowing up from the twisted brown and metal towers that lifted out of the red sanded cliffs. She walked back to the chair that looked out the balcony she was just on.

She had shoulder length dreadlocks that had bronze colored jewelry that hung from them, each link on her dreads were connected with a thin bronze chain that dangled down. Dark armor covered part of her chest, legs, shoulders and forearms. A mesh covered the exposed skin all over her body. A necklace of silver and bones hung from her neck just over a set of tight fitting brass rings that went from the base of the neck up to the edge of the jaw. Her eyes were sunken in and four mandibles surrounded the small mouth she had. Her head was thinner then the larger heads of the males.

She sat in the massive armed chair. It was a dark brown as was the towering pillars that reached up to the roof around the towering windows. The walls looked as it they were bones that were painted brown to match the rest of the room. Piping lined the chairs arms and back. She pressed a set of buttons on the right arm of the chair and the arms of the chair started to glow with a dull red as yautja letters formed. The piping then began to glow red at it spread to the brown tiled floor. They snaked across to the pillars and lit then also. 

Dahdtoudi's chair spun to face the inside of the room. Overhead the sound of motors and machines filled the once silent room. From the side arms of the chair came two arm like pulled together in front of Dahdtoudi's face. Red tinted plats slid out of the arms to shape a flat screen. Dahdtoudi watched as another arms, much bigger lowered from the roof and rested just behind the screen that had formed just seconds before. From the larger arm cam red tinged images of a ship.

Dahdtoudi cursed under her breath in a low growl. The ship on the screen was large but then it showed a large eruption from the back right engine. Dahdtoudi pressed a red button on the chair's arm and the image stopped. Another set of buttons and the images swiftly zoomed in on the ship till it zoomed to the inside of the ship. It zoomed to a camera on the inside of the ship. All she could see was the blinding flash of the eruption. She pressed another button and it showed the controls to the main right engine. Then as she looked an orb of light tore through the floor and hit the controls that soon exploded into the flash that she saw from the exterior.

She pressed another code of buttons on the chairs arm and it showed the ships deck one lower. It was the view from one of the predators that was on at the time. A built in camera showed what that yautja saw, and Dahdtoudi didn't like what she saw. She gave a low hissing growl at the image. It showed two _Kiande amedha _as they tore and slashed at another of the yautja. Then something caught her eye, not in a good way. A thick tail came from the left and hit the yautja in the just. The camera shook as the yautja fell. A _Kiande amedha_ stood over just as the first of three eruptions shook the ship and the camera showed the yautja hit the ceiling as the ship slowly shot downward.

Dahdtoudi had seen enough to know that they were most likely all dead. The three arms pulled back so that she could stand. She walked across the tiled floor, her long nailed feet clicking as she walked. The brown doors slid down into the floor as she walked through to the next room.

_Lou-dte Kalei_, the word ripped into her head as she walked into her living quarters. The wall of trophies that covered one wall above the large pillow like bed. It had skins and furs draped over of the many animals that had fallen to her blades. Still she heard the Young Blood call her that. She had earned her title of Honored. She knew that females weren't known to hunt, it was very dishonorable but she rose above that but the cocky youth still thought of her as only a _Lou-dte Kalei_, child maker. She could rip out their throats if she wanted, she had worked hard for her title, the youth should respect the other yautja that out ranked them but she knew that would never happen.

She swore at the younglings that she hated so much. Their just dumb males, females were smarter then most males of the yautja species but never hunted, just used to bare children and keep their pack's territory. Dahdtoudi didn't understand this one bit. She hated being just another female, that is one reason she joined on the hunts till she had become honored in the eyes of their society but still she had no respect from the other yautja.

She walked to the right of the bed and a door opened to another smaller room. This room was darker, no natural light came in but blue light shone from the floor. She pulled off the half plat of armor on her chest to expose her breasts. She clipped the armor onto the wall and pulled another one of, she clipped it around her chest. It was a thin piece of armor; it had a plat over her back and pulled up her shoulders and across up the neck but left her bare breasts exposed. Thins flat pieces of the chest plat curled slightly up over the meshing of her breast to cover her nipples, it didn't cover all, it left the areola showing. Next she pulled off the nice, fancy loincloth that draped around her waist. It bared the symbol she was given by her elder once she was blooded. It looked like slashed J with a single dot at the back of the vertical line.

She tossed it to the counter. Under the loincloth was what resembled a metal platted thong that on the back had two smaller tentacles that curled slightly around her ass. She pulled the tattered loincloth from the counter and hooked it to the belt that fitted around her waist just above the metal thong. It was black with the same symbol as the other had and drawn on with white paint.

She clipped thicker armor around her calves; on it were the same small chains that were hooked to the links on her dreads. She slipped her clawed feet into a pair of metal-soled sandals. After that she took two long blades and slid them into the two slits on her right forearm wristband. They clipped in and they pulled instantly into the forearm and out of sight.

The door in the living quarters with her trophies opened and she looked back quickly. In the doorway was an older yautja; he had cuts and scars over his face. One of his bottom mandibles was missing that had been lost in one of his earlier hunts, one when he was much younger. A long black cape dragged on the floor behind him as he walked. He was her master, he taught Dahdtoudi all she knew of the hunt. His name was_Setg'-in-thwei _which meant Deadly Blood. He walked to the armory where she stood staring at him.

As he got closer she dropped to one knee and hung her head low in respect of him. He growled at her to stand and she did. She told of the ship that had been infested with the 'hard meat' and that they had crashed near on a smaller planet near their main destination. She spoke in clicks and small growls that the yautja always did.

He asked if that's why she was preparing herself and she nodded. He looked at her weapons that hung on the wall, the many sizes of _Ki'cti-pa,_ the large plasma guns, numerous spears and shuriken that also came in different styles and sizes. He was proud of her she knew, even if he didn't show it in front of the others. She knew he had to show distaste for her in the public, she was a disgrace to the clan. But she knew and he had told her on many private occasions that she was his favorite pupil out of any of his past. And once he said that he wanted his own younglings to be like her.

He nodded and pulled out something from the back of his belt. Dahdtoudi saw that it was one of the more honorable weapons that could be rewarded to a warrior yautja; it was an _Oi-logl_, a bladed whip. Setg'-in-thwei held the rolled up whip out with an extended hand out toward her. Dahdtoudi lowered her head and took the whip from Setg'-in-thwei's grasp. She clipped it to the side of her belt and Setg'-in-thwei walked back to the door.

Dahdtoudi pulled the whip off her belt and examined it. She gripped the handle that was made of some kind of leather. The long whip was made of three cables that were joined at the far tip. Along the cables were short razors and barbs. She clipped it back and resumed to get ready. She pulled two shoulder guns from the wall and connected then to the two small arms that came from the back of the armor she wore on her torso. Each gun was mounted on each shoulder.

Quickly she got the last of her artillery and clipped them to her belt; 3 shuriken, a netgun, and clipped a spear to the back her armored torso. The spear rested next to the medicomp that held various medical equipment.

Last was her mask, she pulled of one that was simple, it was a normal make, the mask had the high cheekbones and plain dome head. The only difference with her mask and the normal ones that all predators had was that she had her mark carved into the left cheek of the mask. She plugged the mask into the medicomp on her back that fastened the mask to her face and fed her the rich nitrogen filled air.

She sucked down a deep breath of the air and raised her right hand up as the wristblades shot out over 18 inches up into the air. She gave a low clicking growl; let the hunt begin she thought as she strode out into the living quarters and the trophies.

Darkness, the only light came from the millions of tiny stars that glimmered far away. The planet was small, thick with green vegetation. The sun from behind erupted from behind and shone over the metal shuttle that slowly flew toward the lush world.

A pod about 6' in length. Inside lay Dahdtoudi asleep, two needles were jabbed into her arms to keep her asleep for the long trip. Next to the long tube like pod was a series of small generators and on the middle of the room was a tower that peaked with three metal fingers. The generators started to throb and power up. Red lines crawled up the walls and along the floor to the tower in the middle. The glowing cables worked up to each one of the three fingers and an image showed up on the screen that hovered over the three fingers. It showed a simple view of the planet, dark red where the water was. On it there was a flashing blue spot that blinked near the northern axis of the world. Small symbols, like well-drawn scratches floated beside the blue dot, latitude and longitude. Another set showed up, it was the atmosphere's pomposity and other small facts of the world.

The image of the world disappeared and more lettering came up, it read _Searching for life forms_. That quickly disappeared and changed to a long list of maybe over ten thousand different species that the yautja had known to exist. It blindingly flashed through each one showing what the species looked like, a 3D map of them, exterior and interior. It showed where the vital organs were located and the main blood vessels. It switched again to the lettering. The red marks that floated above the tower read _Downloading to mainframe_.

Inside the pod was Dahdtoudi and the wristband on her left forearm started to glow with the red light as the information was downloaded for her benefit. After it had downloaded the red lighting faded and the generators powered down once again. The pod didn't though; the red lights still lit it as it was slowly pulled into the wall. The pod was loaded into two claws like hands that hung from the ceiling of the cylinder like room. The bottom under the pod opened up into the nothingness of space. The two claws released and the pod dropped quickly out. It hung there for a moment as the shuttle rocketed off to continue its orbit around the planet then the three small engines fired up and shot the pod like a missile through the atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 2

**Part 2: ****The Hunt**

Dahdtoudi breathed heavily, sucking in the air that filtered into her mask. Her head was foggy from the long sleep, but she was trained to still be alert even before it wears off. The pod was cramped but was very secure to her. It was built for the larger males but she wasn't much smaller then them.

The pod split along the edge in front of her. The red lettering on the door slowly fading as the door opened and steam shot out from the doors locking. Dahdtoudi pushed the door open fully and stepped out.

The ground was mossy and damp. Large trees twisted and hooked together to hid the light the barely shone through. Vines hung low over the canopies of the tree leaves. Thick massive bushes and planets grew out from under moss covered rocks and roots. A thin haze hung in the air just at Dahdtoudi's feet.

Dahdtoudi flipped open the wristband on her left arm, the same list of organisms showed on a small screen on it. She gazed through the list; the only ones that made her stop were the _Kiande amedha_, which she knew were on the planet from the crashed ship, and the _Ooman_. 'Soft Meat' on this planet, Dahdtoudi was surprised and had a hint of fear. _Ooman _had stingers, guns, and other more powerful weapons. Also if the 'hard meat' got to them they would be easy for the 'hard meat' to use as hosts.

She flipped the band shut and glanced around at the surrounding area again. The plant life was thick, she'd have to hunt them down one by one, which would take a long time if they had scattered. She pressed her long black nail down on a button on the top of the left wristband. The vision inside the mask changed from thermal to an EM vision then finally to another version of the EM vision. The surrounding plant life was a dark green and on the ground were yellowish green smears that went off into the bushes. Tracking was the easy part; the hard part was killing them all. The 'hard meat' left a trail wherever they went, their drool dripping on the ground. Dahdtoudi quickly bounded to a rock lower down and took off running into the thick of the leaves. The clocking quickly activating and she disappeared into thin air. A blurry outline of where she once was swiftly ducked in and out of plants and bushes.

Native birds and animals moved in the dense plant life. The echo of one bird near filled the area with its evil cackling. A blurry figure stooped over on an immense tree branch. The fog far below still hung even at midday, the massive sun straight above as its rays poked here and there through the think leaves.

Dahdtoudi gazed down at mossy ground 20' below. Her long nailed hands clasped into the bushy moss that coated the bark of the tree. Vines hung low from the higher branches. An invisible silhouette of Dahdtoudi leaped to a lower branch before stopping once again. Her eyes searched the jungle floor; the trail was leading into more dense plants and foliage.

_The high road was the safe road and a hunter never takes a road before they know what awaits them._ Setg'-in-thwei taught her that the first day of her training. She always followed it and it always served her good.

Movement, in the leaves from behind her. She quickly turned her torso to face the leaves. Her wristblades shot out ready for the attack. She braced for the powerful slamming of the heavy 'hard meat' as it came down on her but it didn't come, instead several bird came flying out and rushed passed her and into the bushes below.

She growled as the last of them passed her and disappeared into the bushes. The blades slid slowly back into the wristband on her right arm. She slid off the limb and hit the ground in a crouch. Her head twisted all around, no movement at all, even the birds had stopped the deafening chirping.

She froze, they stopped, the chirping had stopped. Her eyes searched franticly for anything; treetops, thickets, branches but nothing came leaping from the misty depths to grab her.

The EM vision still showed the little trail made by one of the aliens that had come this way. Maybe it had retraced its steps and had found her. Maybe it was watching in the think leaves just out of sight from her EM vision. A low hissing growl came from deep in her throat. She twisted as some leaves rustled behind her up in the leafy canopies above.

The movement then suddenly turned to thrashing as whatever was in the leaves above whipped its way across the branches out of sight. It rushed into the denser treetops and Dahdtoudi was on it. She bounded swiftly over rocks and fallen logs after the creature. The thing moved swiftly, faster them she could move in the thickness of the forest.

_Fuck this!_ She growled inside the metal mask. She wasn't tired one bit but by the time this thing got to a clearing it would be out over a mile past her. The shoulder mounted gun on her left shoulder raised and a three-beamed laser came out of the right temple on the mask. The lasers shot up into the thick leaves where the unseen creature bounced.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Three blue orbs shot out of the shoulder mounted gun and tore through the leaves. She leaped a small stream as thousands of leaves rained down to the forest floor. A loud screech followed but it was not of pain but more annoyance and fear.

She tore through a heavy wall of twisted vines by slashing them with her wristblades that shot out quickly just in time. She bounded through and landed five feet down from a small break in the earth that left a small dirt wall behind her with roots and vines hanging from it. She stood in a large clearing but in it was the lost ship, smoke bellowed out of the rips in the haul. The ship was dug into the trees that still towered over the massive ship.

The creature came leaping from the leaves and hit the haul of the ship and bounded off back into the cover of the trees. Dahdtoudi watched and felt embarrassed and angry, the creature wasn't a _Kiande amedha_ but a native mammal, long tail and large eyes that almost hid its small ears.

She pressed a button on the left wristband and the clock sparked and she invisible shape of Dahdtoudi turned back to her. The fog still hung by her feet as she moved toward the yautja ship. She walked slowly, cautiously, toward the ship through grass taller then herself. The sound of the birds still were silent, Dahdtoudi knew that there was something out there just out of the sight of her EM vision. The two shoulder guns pulled slowly back to they're holstered pose.

She reached the massive craft; one huge tear ripped open the side of the craft's haul. Broken branches and wires hung out from the hole and other cuts and edges of the exterior. Dahdtoudi pulled the branched from the hole.

Again birds tore at her from inside. They were bigger but still they chirped and darted out from the tare. She threw her hands at the ones that flew at her face, they were knocked away and flapped up into the sky.

She growled angrier then before, she swore under her breath. She was ready to kill any birds next time she saw even one of them. She watched as the last flew into the vines of the trees but right after she turned back to the ship's hole. She lifted her leg over the twisted edge and her metal-soled sandal came down softly on the floor inside.

Sparks flew and Dahdtoudi ducked under as she moved deeper into the depths of the vessel. The ship seemed odd to Dahdtoudi, she peered and saw that the ship was upside down. The lights from the ceiling, floor now, still flickered and sparked as Dahdtoudi moved past the torn pieces on metal. One of the doors to the living quarters of the ship was torn open, green blood was dried to the doorframe. She stopped and peered into the hall, she ran her finger over the dried blood. It came off easier then dry blood should, it was still wet and seeping from her fingertips. The blood was dry but this was something else.

Her head shot up, it was the drool from one of them. Her eyes searched the doorways in the hall. She pulled herself over the edge and into the hall. More of the wet substance caked the flooring as her sandaled boots pressed into it. She started to move steadily peering and studying the rooms for anything. The gunk was spread now over the walls of the other yautja's quarters.

Dahdtoudi stopped, the vision in the mask changed from the EM vision to the Thermal. A black figure, a dead figure stood against the far wall in one of the small rooms. The vision once again went back to the EM vision and the figure still stayed as a black silhouette. She crept closer and ran her hands over the body.

It was one of her fellow yautja; she felt his mask that was torn open at one eye. Dried green blood coated the metal mask that had deep slashes and marks in it. The chest was torn to shreds; Dahdtoudi pressed her fingers to the wound in the other's chest. It was on the yautja's abdomen, not the chest. She gave a sigh inside the mask, not a'hard meat' birth.

She pulled off the medicomp from off her back and set it down on one of the counters near the slime-coated bed. She pressed her finger to a large button on the top and it started to unfold. Medical tools were held inside but Dahdtoudi wasn't after a medical tool, not yet anyway. She opened another part of the medicomp and inside was three jars of a glowing blue liquid. She pulled one out and walked up to the corpse suspended on the wall with the hard crusty gunk.

She pulled the bottle open and held it over the head of the dead yautja. One drip dropped onto the forehead. The blue liquid started to smoke and burn through the flesh of the body. Is quickly spread, smoldering down the head to the torso till the body and some of the gunk had turned to a pile of ash.

Acid, she needed to cover this up, hid the bodies and ship from the _oomans_. They could find this and that was against the laws of the clan. She walked back into the hall, the bottle still in hand. She came to the end of the hall, which split into two directions. She had been one enough of the clan's ships for hunts to know that each lead to the engine controls. She went left, which was the right engine room. The door was once again ripped open with massive claw marks dug deep into the thick metal.

A sound came from the room behind the broken door. The left shoulder gun rose slowly followed quickly by the right. She vaulted the broken door and landed in the control room. The walls, floor that was the ceiling to her, and the floor, ceiling, were chard but still had the massive amounts of gunk glazing all of the surfaces. The far wall was blown open and tree branches stuck inside.

She pushed past the leafed branches, behind was another body of one of the crew. She felt the face; he was mask less, his face twisted in a never-ending howl of pain. His mandibles were flared and his smaller mouth open wide. Her fingers moved down to his chest, her hand pulled away quickly. An immense puncture tore open the yautja's chest cavity. The ribs were broken and shot outward.

_Fuck, their breeding somehow._ She thought on her thoughts, the jars, the ones that were used for the hunt, they must have broke and let loose the _Kiande amedha_ larva, the small eight limbed crawlers. She ran her fingers over the massive wound once again before dripping one drop again of the blue acid on the forehead of the corpse and it dissolved like the one back in the living quarters.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" a voice echoed through the ship. The voice recorder quickly activated and recorded the voice. Dahdtoudi's head shot back toward the pried open door. The voice was _ooman_, she had been taught some of their language from her master, made her a better hunter he told her. The cloak immediately powered on and she turned invisible, only the blurry outline of her figure that quickly moved to the broken door.

The calling of the voice subsided as Dahdtoudi moved silently into the hallway of the living quarters. Her feet padded silently over the slimy gunk. She reached the first broken door with the dried blood caked to it. A beam of light flashed over her as the _ooman_ pulled itself in. One male pulled himself over the twisted metal of the hole in the haul. He held a flashlight in one hand. Dahdtoudi saw a weapon holstered on the male's belt, _Hostel!_

When he was inside he moved the flashlight behind him to peer in that direction. Dahdtoudi heaved herself over the door and ducked into an alcove behind a metal beam that curled to the haul's figure. The light flashed over in her direction again before she heard his footsteps.

She gripped the beam beside her and pulled herself up into the piped and ribbed ceiling. She peered down at the single _ooman_ as he walked down the hall. Once or twice she saw him glance back over his shoulder to the hole in the haul. _Either he was being followed or another ooman was out there waiting for him._ She beat on the second one; most _oomans _that would be out this far would be scouts, searchers, looking and investigating in twos or threes.

The piping above the ooman's head was sturdy so Dahdtoudi moved soundlessly above the male's head. He suddenly stopped, did she make a noise she wondered. The wristblades came sliding out of her right wristband and she lifted her arm up, ready to strike. He waved the light into the living quarter's hallway. She gave a breath in the mask; she hated the _ooman's_ 'stingers'. His light moved to the dry green blood on the door he reached out to touch it…

"_Hello? Is anyone in there?_" a scratchy recorded voice echoed in the empty hallway. It said it again so that it really got the _ooman's_ attention. The male froze and quickly looked around for the source. His hand slowly went down for the 'stinger' on his belt. She jumped into action; she dropped down from the rafters and landed with a thud in front of the male. He pulled the 'stinger' from his belt and pointed it quickly at her.

CRACK! She grabbed the man's arm and quickly twisted it till the bone snapped and he released the gun that toppled to the metal ground. Her other hand clasped around his mouth so his screaming was muffled into the palm of her hand. She let out a roar of victory into the male's face. She lifted him up and slammed his head into the glass covering one of the flashing lights on the floor, ceiling. The glass shattered and stabbed quickly into the male _ooman's_ back. She felt the blood spurt from between her fingers that were still clinched around his mouth.

The eyes on the male _ooman_ flickered then his head dropped to one side. She released the male's mouth and arm. He lay in a small crater that once was the ceiling light. Blood pooled around the glass and drenched his mouth and chin. Dahdtoudi lifted the _ooman's _head, as she thought, the glass didn't do anything to him; the back of his skull was cracked and bloody. She crushed his head in, he jaw looked broken too.

"Scott, is anyone in there?" Dahdtoudi looked over her shoulder to the hole. She still grasped at the male's head, her bloody hand wondered down to her belt, "Scott you fuck! If you find anything worth ANY amount we're fucking splitting it!" The other _ooman_ pulled himself over the metal edge and landed on the metal floor. Just as he raised the light the invisible Dahdtoudi rose from 'Scott's' dead body and her hand whipped up from her belt. One of her shuriken flew from her hand; a small flat cylinder but as it rocketed toward him six long hooked blades shot out of the thin edge. The _ooman_ didn't even have time to give a whimper before the long blades struck him in the chest and pierced him to the back wall. He hung there over a foot off the ground, his legs dangling from his lifeless corpse.

She waited, maybe another waited outside for the others to come back. She unclipped another of the shuriken from her belt. She strained to hear any sign of another but all she heard was the chirps and squawks of the distant birds. Seemed safe to her so she re-clipped the shuriken back to her belt.

She bent down and gripped the leg of 'Scott' and yanked him from his little crater in the floor, the sound of glass moving filled the silent ship for only a second before he was fully out. She stopped before the hole in the ship. She set the _ooman's_ leg down and quickly peered out from the hole, the grassy clearing was empty. She walked top the other and ripped in from its chest. The body fell to the floor in a gory heap. _Now to make sure no other ooman come near._

She gazed down at it from the well-covered treetops on the other side of the clearing. The ship looked like a toy from the distance she was at. She was crouching on one of the mossy branches that were on one of the tallest trees in the area. The sun was setting behind the ship casting shadows over the trees and the clearing. The faded orange glow from the sun made the treetops blaze.

She wasn't going to miss this, even if she was an honored huntress she still liked to watch the simple enjoyments that a youngling would appreciate. She counted down in her head, the seconds passing by slowly.

BOOM! A blue-fired light tore the ship from inside as electricity bolts shot out of the flames and holes to strike the trunks of trees and the long grass. A loud whining made her cringe as the light got brighter and brighter till another larger explosion rocked all the trees all around the clearing. The ones nearest to the ship were blown out of the ground.

The hot air blasted Dahdtoudi and almost knocked her off the branch. Her fingernails dug through the moss and into the bark, she turned her face so she didn't look directly at the intense flash. It died quickly and she looked back, a massive mushroom cloud rose up into the air.

_Now to rest for tomorrow's hunt._ She looked down to the branches below. From the branch she crouched atop were two skinned bodies, swaying in the blast of air. They were bloody and hung upside down by a wires tied around their feet.


	4. Chapter 3

**Part 3:****Prey in the Mist**

Early morning, the fog still lingered over the ground, at least she knew now that it would disperse near midday. The dew was still on all the plants, no not dew but rain. It had rained that night, she purred with happiness, the tracks of drool from yesterday had disappeared but she still had the mud.

She leaped from atop a large rock that was imbedded in the side of a dirt overhang. Her sandaled feet slapped the wet mud below and she crouched low examining the muck. Two tracks, one with a small five fingered pale, maybe another like the mammal she had mistaken for a _Kiande amedha_, the other was a clawed four toed print. Inside her mask it took a three dimensional image of the print, numerous yautja lettering past over the image in front of her eyes on the eyes of the mask. _Kiande amedha! I knew it!_

The tracks went off and followed the dirt cliff side she had just jumped down from. She stealth fully crept along the wall, thick roots brushed against her left arm. The mud seeped around her sandals and between her toes.

The muddy path weaved under broken and fallen tree trunks, through bushes and onto this moss and grass covered openings till it came to an end. The mud tracks stopped at the edge of a large sunken waterbed. On the far left side was a small shore of mud and sand. A thick layer of fog hovered over whatever was under, most likely water. The cliff side she stood atop took a sharp drop; jagged rocks and vines jutted and hung out of the dirt overhang.

The fog made it impossible for her mask's visions to see if anything hid or waited for her down in the water hole. She had to take the risk, good or bad she need to get on the trail of something.

She crouched low then leaped putting all her energy into it. She hit the water with a loud splash; it came up to the top of her thighs as she walked slowly through the fog. She had her arms raised, the right wristband had its blades set, ready for anything to come.

She waved her left arm and some of the fog blew back long enough to see the algae filled water but it quickly came back to block her view. The depth changed in spots getting as deep in spots that it came up to her breasts.

She walked closer to the muddy shore that was near a little rift; large rocks came up on either side making it like a hallway. Vines coated the stonewalls, most came from a massive tree that reached up into the sky. The roots from the tree had over the years made it crack and weak, it crumbled in places and had given out in spots.

She worked her way to the grassy side of the mud, not to tread over any prints that could lead to the 'hard meat's' hive. She pulled herself out of the deep water where the grass started.

She froze, _Shit! Where are the tracks?_ The mud was undisturbed, not one print had been made in it, only some fallen leaves that lay on the top. Maybe it had gotten out somewhere else. She gazed out to the other shores around the water hole; thick bushes and trees lined every other edge of the lagoon. Had it gotten out somewhere along the trees to take to the treetops? If it had gotten out but on land it would take the rest of the…

BLUP! BLUP! BLUP! The sound of bubbles breaking the surface of the water came from the fog-covered water. She lowered her gaze; her left arm rose slowly and waved over the water. Four black pipes protruded from the surface or the still water, small ripples came from them, as they seemed to float on the water's surface.

_Shit!_ The pipes dipped under the water then in an eruption of water and long-headed creature burst out at her. Its eyeless face hit her mask and the two toppled back into the muck. The four black pipes jutted from out of the creature's ribbed torso. Long fangs snapped as she gripped at its throat to stop it from biting down on her mask. It's razor-sharp claws slashed at the shoulder armor to get a grip to pull its head closer but Dahdtoudi had it held stiff at a distance. Its long blade like tail whipped behind it till the creature realized it wasn't getting anywhere near to biting her head. The tail's blade slammed down next to Dahdtoudi's head and got imbedded in the mud.

Dahdtoudi took one hand off the thing's neck and sucker punched the creature in the jaw. It squealed and rolled off. She jumped to her feet just at it did, its tail whipped back and forth behind it ready to strike. Mud covered the side of its head and dripped from its black chin. It let out a long hiss through bared teeth, bladed fangs.

Dahdtoudi couched down spreading her legs to get low, her arms extended out and open, through the mask she gave a thunderous roar. Birds flew away from the immense noise. The yautja used this to symbolize that only one was going to leave this fight alive, a fight to the death. _Come on you fucker!_

Without warning it charged, its sharp talons stretched out. Dahdtoudi caught it by its wrists before the nails dug deep into her throat. She raised its hands up over its head and heaved her left leg but the 'hard meat's' head came slamming into the hard metal of her mask. She fell backward, her head spinning. Her raised leg was still raised as she lay in the mud; her sandaled foot was pressed into the creature's ridged chest.

The chains that were hooked onto the greave armor on her calf. It jingled as the alien thrashed. She howled in pain when the creature burrowed into the exposed flesh just above it. With her foot she reared it back quickly and lash out. The creature flew back, its nails tore green fleshy chunks out of her leg and its nails dragged along the greave armor and broke the little decretive chains.

_No more of this!_ As the creature gained its balance Dahdtoudi, still in the mud, gripped at the right side of her belt. Her hand gripped around an inverted funnel like gun. She pulled the trigger and several long spikes shot out, each one connected to one side of a metal net. The spikes whipped passed the stunned creature but the metal net yanked it back. It landed on the grass on the ledge that she stood moments before. The spikes started to corkscrew and tighten on the thrashing monster. The metal began to cut into the creature's skin.

Before the acid blood of the creature could dissolve the netting the net dug deep into its skull till left deep-seated slices. The creature finally relaxed, still, dead.

Dahdtoudi hoisted herself from the mud, the brown gunk coated all of her back and she had a brown splash on the front of her mask from when the creature had head butted her back after its first attack. The chains on rings that were on her dreads were caked with the gunk. She thrashed her head back and forth to shake the mud off; her long dreads slapped the front of her mask, neck and back.

She looked around the muck; she needed the vial of blue acid. She spotted it half buried in the mud; she fished out and walked over to the dead creature under the net. One drop and it started to scorch the creature's skin till it started to eat away till there was nothing left. _One down._

Noise came from across the swamp up in the trees. Her eyes darted up to the leafy tops. The EM vision showed a yellow glowing figure staring down at her from the treetops, the _Kiande amedha _showed as a glowing green on EM but this thing was yellow. Dahdtoudi had never seen a creature that gave off a yellow signal like this creature, the only other creature that showed yellow were other yautja.

_Other yautja, survivors of the crash!_ She felt her heart lift but drop dramatically. The creature gave a low hiss once it saw her look up at it. Then a loud screech then took off back into the trees. The mask locked a target on the yellow looking creature from her eyes. It was to quick for her to have her shoulder cannons to fire but what it didn't know was that it would lead her straight to the _Kiande amedha._

Dahdtoudi had an idea of what that creature was but she needed to find out for sure. She pulled open the wristband panel and a red glowing 3D map emerged from the panel, a blue dot moved over the maps surface, heading east of her at full speed. _YES!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Part 4: ****Depths of Hell**

The blue shot weaved in and out quickly on the map but Dahdtoudi was right behind. She bolted through the leafy greens as fast as she could. Her dreads bounded as she leaped over logs.

Pain shot up her leg and she dropped quickly to her knees. Green blood gushed from the puncture wounds above the greave armor. The creature's nails had dug deeper then she imagined. She climbed over to a log and took a seat top its mossy cover.

_Fuck!_ She looked down at the 3D image on her left wristband, it was getting away, she wanted to be right on its ass once it got back to its hive, if it was really what she thought she saw. _I guess a stealthier way could be better._

She reached back to the backside of her armor around her torso and pulled of the shell like medicomp, as she set it down it opened up to show its many compartments. Clasps were what she needed; she removed four clasps and clipped them to each of the two wounds on either side of her leg, inside and out. The creature's thumbs didn't do much damage to need the clasps. Next she pulled out a small cylinder like object, she pressed the end and the other end started to slowly glow orange.

ROAR! She screamed in pain as she pressed the cylinder burner to the first clamped wound on the inside of her leg, she thanked that the monster didn't reach higher up on her thigh, closer to her vagina for that would be painful in its own right. Three more times she pressed the cylinder through the netting that covered her body, three more thunderous cries echoed into the forest.

She snarled under the mask, _Fuck, never again will one of those get near me to even breath! _She set the burner back into the medicomp and fastened it back onto her back. She didn't often need to treat wounds; hell she hadn't sustained a wound in over six successful hunts. She was better then this, she shouldn't have let it get that close to her in the first place. _Too cocky Small Knife, you should know better then that. Never let you enemy get that close unless you positive that it wont get out of hand._ Like that fight did. She shook her head, disappointed in herself.

_Ahh, fuck it; I'll just redeem myself by clearing this planet of the Kiande amedha. Like my assignment is._ She looked at the map once again, the creature changed directions again, now it was heading Northeast, _Lead me to them, lead me!_

_Ooman_, she knew _ooman_ architecture when she saw it. It stood easily over one hundred feet tall. The trees still beat it but they were cleared back in parts for a road that they had made. She gazed out at it from the flourishing branches. A couple of streams flowed from metal bared pipes that jetted out at the bottom of the massive structure. As she looked up near the mid point she saw a walkway that was cut into the side, a thin metal railing there to keep them from falling over 60 feet.

Her gave moved back to the piping at the base. The bars on the two in the clearing were intact but as she moved to see the other that was hidden more in the bushes that she found what she was looking for.

The 3D map said that the creature was inside the structure and she knew how it got in. The bars on the tubing were torn open and some were completely torn of and laying in the tall grass and vines. This pipe was shielded from view by the trees and massive amounts of vines.

From the doors of the colossal cement made wall came a loud sound. The doors started to open slowly as a small craft came tarring out of the forest onto the road. It paused and waited for the doors to open enough. Dahdtoudi looked back to the doors, the view inside her mask quickly zoomed to see the vehicle up close. It had two ooman in it, one male, one female, and in the back of the vehicle was a blue tarp. It flapped open at one corner and Dahdtoudi saw what was under, they found her little warning. The two men that had stumbled on her brethren's ship.

No worrying about the ooman now, not till the _Kiande amedha_ were taken care of and she had time to see how much they were aware of the Kiande_ amedha_. Branch after branch she hopped down till she was at the grassy ground, the fog seemed to disappear as she neared closer to the _ooman's_ structure. _The blocking of the natural airflow must have stopped the fog._

It was quiet except for the metal doors shutting behind the vehicle. She moved to the small stream that trickled out of the tunnel. A thick gunk cover the bars to the pipe, like the stuff that was in the yautja ship. She was on the right track.

It took a swift leap to get into the pipe. She glanced quickly around the tube. The slime just coated the bars not the inside yet a different substance took its place; the same mossy grew around the dirty water that rushed at her feet. Her _Setg'-in-thwei_ shot out of her right wristband, they're sharp bladed edges ready, pointed at the ground. _Now to find them._

She had to have been down here for hours, tunnels and tunnel from them. She glanced at the 3D map on her left arm, the blue dot still was up ahead but down which tunnel.

_Fuck!_ She growled low in the mask, hours of searching and she didn't even come across any of the 'hard meat's' hive coating to tell her she was near. She skimmed her gaze over the branching tunnels, _Give me a sign! Anything!_

Silence, just the trickling of the water under foot. She walked deeper into the maze of small pipes no bigger then her arm and massive chambers with thousands of conducts leading into it. The chamber is where she found what she was searching for.

The hive rose inside, thick pipes were covered in ribbed green gunk, _ooman_ were imbedded into the goo, their faces pale and twisted in death. Their stomach, not chests were ripped open and their blood dried to the gunk. Through the EM vision in her mask she saw them, they hung from the pipes and had dug themselves into the hard wet crust that hid them perfectly. Maybe two hundred she counted, she slowly looked at the map to try and not spook them, she wouldn't be able to take that many, _Think on the perfect way to take one them without a big fight._

The blue dot on the map was inside the chamber on the other side that she was on, three levels down. She looked behind her down the empty tunnel, _I need an exit strategy._ She pulled back all of the clipped on weapons on her belt till they were near the back.

A tunnel lead up into the _ooman_ structure, it stretched up into the other levels of the underground complex. Water trickled down from the hole where a small ladder was bolted onto the wall. She reached down to her belt; there were small holes about the size of a coin all around it. She pulled off the last three small coins like discs. She tossed each to the edges of the four tunnels that joined at the ladder. The discs hit the walls far inside the tunnel, enough room she needed.

She pulled off one of the shuriken from her belt, its blades shot out. On her right arm the wristblades slid out of the band, the shuriken held tightly in the other hand. She breathed in deep and long, _Bring it on you fuckers!_

ROAR! She bellowed out from under the mask as loud as she could, she heard the roar echo deep into the tunnels. A second later she heard a response back, the splashing and hissing coming from all four tunnels, above, and under. Hundreds of _Kiande amedha_ swarmed the tunnels, crawling over each other like ants to the meat. There fangs slamming together as they bit and fought to get ahead.

Another deep breath, she set her shoulders back and ready. They closed in quickly but the first attack didn't come from the front but from the back. A creature leaped toward her but she swiftly ducked and as it flew over she scrapped the blades of the shuriken along its full body. It splashed dead as the rest came piling in on her. The shoulder cannons rose up and started to pound the walls of creature violently. They screeched at they toppled to the floor as they skulls were pressed and stepped on. Their blood burned the walls as it splashed. More leaped and were met by the blades of the held shuriken of the _Setg'-in-thwei_.

_Do it now why'll they're still under hand!_ The thought pounded in her head so she obeyed. She swiftly pressed a button on the left band. Were she had set the discs on the walls came a mesh of red lasers that covered entrance. Some creatures that were in line with it got their limbs of heads cleanly cut from the rest of their bodies.

Dahdtoudi glanced quickly around; three were inside the laser netting. They creped near the entrances to the tunnels, circling her, she knew this attack formation well, the creatures used it often, they weren't as stupid as the younglings often told.

BOOM! One from behind caught her off guard and she stumbled. She quickly flipped it over her shoulder and it landed on its back. The twin blades on her right band drove deep into the thing's neck. She looked up and the other two still waited. She spread her arms wide, the long blades shuriken out stretched. _Who's next? Come on! Come ON!_ She let out a massive roar at the last two.

From the left came one, the left shoulder cannon shot and the creature exploded just as the one on the right jumped to try and get her. The twin blades dragged across its stomach and its whit and acidy yellow blood spilled out onto the ground. It lay limp on the floor but she didn't care. The left shoulder cannon shot and the creature's back busted open. She looked up to the hissing and growling hundreds behind the netting. They swayed as they watched her walk up to the red lasers. Her mask almost pressed to the lasers, face to face with the eyeless monsters on the other side. One rose up to get right in her face. Its lips parted to exposed the silver colored teeth; a low hiss came from deep in its throat.

_Just try me you arrogant fuck._ She backed up to the middle of the tunnel again. She lifted her left band up to see. She pressed a button and the one laser netting on only the one with the arrogant 'hard meat' behind it.

It just stood there, so did the others behind it. It peered at the others and gave screechy whimpers. Then peered back at her, _They're up to something! What?_

One came slamming into her chest. They were waiting for her guard to drop again. She cursed as she lifted her feet up onto its chest and kicked it back into the others that piled in. She quickly leaped to her feet and the guns started to fire on each shoulder bombarding the creatures, over and over till they backed off. The netting went back up just as the monsters were about to reach it. They backed up and were cut and bled out it she shot them again.

She stared out at the masses of them around each of the nets. _Forget this._ The shuriken blades pulled back into the thin disc and she clipped it back onto her belt, her twin blades pulled back in and she reached to her back and pulled of the compact spear. On either end extended two long spear ends. She walked briskly up to one of the nets and started to stab it through the laser netting at them. They squealed and pulled back, _Back you animals!_

Pain shot down her side, she looked down and dabbed her fingers at her right side. Three long scratch marks tore the netting on her body and split her skin. She stabbed more violently through the lasers at them. _Die, Die, DIE!_

They squealed and tore away out of the tunnel. She swiveled on her heel to face another of the nettings. She walked down to the middle of the area.

BOOM! The sound of splintering cement from one of the lower levels. She quickly peered down the hole that the ladder followed; she had sealed the lowed tunnels as she did the ones here. But what she saw was bad. _Kiande amedha _flooded the lower level just below her.

_The exit!_ She had to close it before they could get out of the tunnels and into the _ooman_ colony. She started to fire at the creatures that swamped the lower level and started to climb up the ladder.

She gripped the small ladder and climbed, she heard them clawing up after her, faster then her. A tug and the sound of ripping metal as they clawed at the greave armor on her legs.

She reached the top and grabbed the circular door. It slammed down and she heard it lock behind itself.

The ladder was ripped away from her and she hit the wet tunnel floor. Her spear dropped out of her hand and dipped under the thin layer of water. Her shook her head and looked at what had happened. A massive creature stood near the ladder.

In the EM vision it glowed yellow, it was the creature in the forest from before. It looked similar to a 'hard meat' but it had mandibles jutting out from the side of its mouth and long spiky dreads that dropped out from its flat crested head. Its skin was a grayish yellow with brown tint to it.

She pulled herself up quickly and the shoulder cannons fired rapidly at it. It swiftly evaded all of the shots and its barbed tail burst forward and imbedded itself into Dahdtoudi's side. She squealed as the hybrid of yautja and _Kiande amedha_ ripped the tail out of her flesh, tarring out green chunks of flesh. She toppled to her side on the wet floor, green blood running between her fingers and into the water. Blood gurgled out of her mouth.

_Son of a bitch._ The wound was deep; a lot of blood was running into the water that ran under the hybrid's feet. It took a slow step forward; it ducked down to get eye level with her. The thing was getting enjoyment of her pain. Its head bobbed side to side as it observed her bleeding on the tunnel bottom.

She growled at it and pawed her free hand._ Bastard isn't getting me!_ She stressed through the pain to lift herself up to her feet. She looked at the rest of the tunnel behind her through the red laser net then back at the hybrid.

It lunged at her, both clawed hands raised to grip her mask and slash at any exposed flesh on her body. Mustering all of her strength she quickly slammed her foot into the leaping hybrid's chest that sent it sprawling back into the ladder. Just as it hit she dived to the laser mesh, it disappeared just as she was near to it and she hit the wet ground weakly. The Hybrid thrashed after her but the lasers shot back up just before it reached the weak yautja.

Dahdtoudi lifted herself to a sitting position against the wall to examine her wound. It was hemorrhaging worse now then before, she must have made it worse when she kicked at the creature. The wound was splitting open large. She reached to her back and felt that it had gone right through her. The back wound wasn't as bad as the one that tore open her side. It hurt to breath and move. _GET UP!_

She needed to move, get out of the tunnels and escape the hordes of creatures. They would find a way to get to her, very quickly. _GET UP! Dahdtoudi, you need to get up!_

Her she almost made her collapse back to the floor. The blood covered her left leg and her right hand that dripped her immense lesion. She limped down the tunnels propping herself up on the wall with her free hand.

The screeching of the monsters behind her as they came rapidly on her position. Blood bubbled in her mouth and dripped from the edge of the mask and onto her breasts. She felt weak but she kept moving steadily, even if she had no idea how she would escape.

She had found another of the exit to the tunnels and had sealed it so that the creatures couldn't escape their maze prison. She was in another maze now, a maze of pipes and catwalks. Steam flashed out of the smaller pipes up into the air.

She collapsed to her knees from the pain. Blood dripped badly from between her fingers. She pressed harder on the wound and lifted herself up again. She needed to keep moving, _Forget the pain; you need shelter then worry about it._

After she weaved in and out of many catwalks that lowly did get higher up did she come across a door to the outside. It opened and she came out into the fresh air. Dark clouds covered the sky and rain pounded the pebbled roof of a complex. Air vents pumped smoke out into the sky just from small square passage. She stumbled weakly to the edge, it was a make able jump but not in her weakened stat but she needed to keep moving.

Maybe fifteen feet down was another roof that turned into metal sheeting. She took three weak steps back then charged.

She hit the roof but quickly went into a roll onto the metal sheeting. She felt the wound tare and the bleeding getting worse. Before she could stop she rolled off the metal sheeting and hit hard on the next part of the roof, hard. Pain split her side, the one she landed on. All the air in her lungs came out on one large quick exhale. She rolled quickly to the other side, _Two ribs, fuck._ Her fingers went softly over her side just under the metal that curled up her side and onto her breasts.

Her breaths became quickened; it hurt to breath even more now. First the massive wound in her side now two broken ribs. The rain pattered softly on the metal of her mask and armor. Inside her mask her eyes flickered then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

**Part 5: ****Confined**

_Am I alive?_ It was bright; her vision was impaired like she had been drugged. Everything around her was a white blur. Her head hung weakly on her neck, it swayed from one side to another. She had lost a lot of blood, maybe that was it, she was dead. She tried to move and pain crippled her, she had to be alive, there was still pain.

After a minute she found that her vision was getting slowly better. She was strapped to a vertical table with thick straps. Three overhead lights shone down on her. She moved her shoulders but she quickly stopped when the pain in her side went into throbbing spasms. She groaned in agony and relaxed her muscles.

She hers talking from the shadows of the room, she strained to see past the glaring light. It was _ooman's, OOMAN'S_! She had been captured. She rested her head back, all her years to gain in the ranks, in respect gone. If she ever did escape she would be dishonored and banished. Her eyes rested on a reflexion of her in a mirror across from her, _Just come kill me now!_

A female _ooman_ had come day after day to see her, she talked to her in her language, and Dahdtoudi didn't know much of it. The female kept looking at the massive slash in her side. And as Dahdtoudi observed when the female was gone they had bandaged up the wound and her aching ribs.

Dahdtoudi's head hung low. Every once and awhile she would try and pull her arms free but to no prevail. The female stood beside her and pulled back the bloodied bandages. Dahdtoudi growled in pain as the dry blood was peeled back from her wound.

_I'll kill her!_ Dahdtoudi started to slam her right shoulder on the strap. The woman backed off hurriedly her arms raised, and then said something in _ooman_. She thought it was 'settle down' in some context. She went limp again and the woman started to pull off the rest of the dressing and replaced it with new ones.

The _ooman_ female acted with such care toward her. Dahdtoudi was puzzled, personally she had hunted _ooman_ and got the impression that they were dangerous and hostile but this one treated her like one of her own. The leaders always said that _ooman _would torture you if captured but she was taking care of her wounds, talking to her, it was amazing to her.

Over the week the female talked more to her, like a one-way conversation. The smell of the woman became every familiar and the female greeted her in her own language, she weakly gave a welcoming hiss back. When she left she would put a flat hand over her mouth and lower it, a sign of good-bye she guessed.

The female examined her naked body, she looked at the wounds on her side and told her that it looked better, or that's what Dahdtoudi thought she said. Her ribs had stopped hurting after the second day, the female had given she some kind of painkillers. She was grateful for that after one night of the pure ache.

Her mouth was dry; she needed the nitrogen in her mask. She started to wheeze violently. _I need my mask!_

The woman looked concerned. Dahdtoudi forced herself to stop the fierce gasping. She needed the woman to understand, _I need my mask!_ Dahdtoudi thought franticly for a word to use, a word she would understand, her master taught her the word for mask. _What is it!_

"Maa'cak." That wasn't it, no; it was something with more hissing. Then it hit her, "Ma'ssk"

The woman looked shocked then hurried to the door. Had she understood her? She hoped she had. She started to wheeze again and it made her ribs ache once again and her whole abdomen burn. The woman came back quickly holding the mask. _She understood!_

The female pressed it to her face. The filters on the mask giving her rich nitrogen air. She breathed in deep breaths. She looked at the female as she gasped in long breaths. She knew this word well, "Thank you."

The door to the room opened and a big male came walking in. The female that had just moments ago saved her looked terrified of him. He was acting violent toward her, yelling and waving his arms around. She backed up away.

"She needed it." She got that from the female. _They're fighting over my mask!_ This was proven when the male started to yell louder and pointed at her mask. He was too aggressive, the statistics came across the eyes of the mask, she heartbeat was fast and his skin temperature was high.

SLAP! The female dropped to the ground as the big male's hand went over her face. She hit the small table and if flipped as she fell.

_Bastard!_ Her arms flexed under the straps and they snapped effortlessly, the others snapped quickly after it. Her clawed hand gripped around the male's jaw. He was in shock as he was lifted of the floor and slammed into the mirror, it cracked. Her long nails dug deep into the male's flesh till blood dripped out of the wounds. _Die!_

The male's screamed in pain and clawed at her exposed forearm. The naked Dahdtoudi pulled the male off the glass and slammed him back with more force, it smashed and he toppled through. She let him go and he hit the floor gripping his bloody jaw.

She turned quickly around, the _ooman_ female standing in fear and astonishment till a red light started to flash from inside the room behind the mirror. A loud alarm blared. She had saved her life now the favor was returned, at least in Dahdtoudi's eyes it was.

She quickly rushed out into the hall of the complex, her side still sore but tolerable. The red light flashed out in the hall also as Dahdtoudi stacked through, people rushing down other halls so she waited till it was clear to proceed. In her mask was a digital map that showed where they were keeping the rest of her armor.

After many close encounters with the hurrying _ooman_ she had come across the room with her armor and weapons. She slammed open the door and inside on three chrome tables were her gear and arsenal.

She picked up the greave armor and quickly strapped it to her calves. Then came the belt that had the cloth with her symbol on it, which she shoved into the belt. The torso armor was next; she clipped on both of the shoulder cannons and the medicomp. She clamped on the wristbands before dragging her prized whip from the last table.

She felt her ribs ache as she was attacked from the side. She hit the ground and the attacked was tossed off. Dahdtoudi quickly leaped to her feet but the aching of the wound made her lean against the wall.

A black monster rose thrashing from the floor. Its eyeless face hissing as its tail whipped behind it. _That's what the alarm was for!_ They had escapes the depths of the tunnels

It hit her again and she was too weak to fight it. It talked her and its jaws opened to reveal the inner teeth. She thrust her fist into its mouth as it bit down, its teeth clasping down on the right wristband. Drool dripped down her arm.

CLICK! The blades inside the wristband shot out and shredded the soft flesh inside. Its head whipped of her hand and it toppled back, acid blood spewed from its mouth as it thrashed about. Dahdtoudi lifted up and took the deathblow, the blades dug deep into the monster's neck and ripped out.

A sound from behind. Her head spun around and her long dreads slapped her bare chest where the thin necklace hung down. More of the creatures poured out of one room and into the hall. The guns fired and the black beasts erupted in an explosion of yellowish blood. It sprayed the walls that began to scorch and dissolve. As one dropped another came thrashing in its place.

_Fuck! _She turned and started to bolt down the hall. Her shoulder cannons stayed on the mass behind her and shot rapidly at them. The hall came to a sudden stop and turned into a set of stairs that she quickly bounded up as the nails of the monsters clawed at her as she leaped up half way by vaulting the railing.

She cringed in pain as her side was torn open with anguish but she pressed on up the coiling staircase. She gave a quick glance up, the levels continued up. _How far underground am I?_ Sparks flashed as a black monster leaped at her but just missed and hit the blue imitation light that was just behind her. It screeched for a moment then took up chase again.

A door was near the top; thick strips of metal were welded to it. She saw the glow of the _ooman_ sign over it. The metal plated shoulder slammed hard into it and through. The door slammed shut but burst back open as the horde came lashing their way through.

It was a large room, _ooman _flyers sat in both corners of the hanger. And the ceiling wasn't even visible from where she was; it stretched endlessly up into darkness. Two metal fenced lifts rested at the farthest end. Dahdtoudi dashed over to the fence and ripped it open just as one of the creatures came slamming down. She slammed the fence shut as its clawed fingers came digging through. It hissed and was quickly joined by others.

The hanger was more then the holding of the _ooman_ flyers like she thought. Now that she looked she saw why hordes of the beasts clawed and thrived now. Bodies hung in the gunk over the walls near the door, in the catwalks above and were ripped to pieces over the floor. _Explains the blockade on the door._

One creature opened its jaws and clasped down on the fence, its teeth gnawing till the think metal wiring snapped. It pulled back and thrust its hand through, the shredded fence gashed at its arm as the long nailed fingers gripped and scratched at her.

Escape, she needed to escape. She moved swiftly past the thrashing arm and frantically slammed her hand on some buttons; _Just take me to the surface!_

With a jerk the small box started to lift up. The creature screamed as the fence tore open its flesh as it was tugged up. It ripped its arm free but still clawed at the fence till it was out of reach.

The hanger was infected with the beasts; any catwalks were coated with the gunk and twisted dead bodies. From inside her mask she saw every one. She peered down to the floor that kept growing smaller; the whole floor was glowing green from the amount of _Kiande amedha_. Many lined the walkways and crawled down to the commotion below.

The box suddenly broke the top and came to a jerky stop. The area around her was bare concrete. The patter of rain on the metal fencing was the only sound. She pulled the battered fencing open and stepped out. Her feet splashed in the numerous puddles till she reached the edge.

Gray buildings towered down below in the shadow of the massive structure she stood atop plus the huge wall that encircled it. The buildings glowed with neon splashes and simulated light. It was welcoming till the near silent echoes of screams pierced the gray urban metropolis.


	7. Chapter 6

**Part 6: ****Juggernaut **

She perched herself atop the ledge of a building. The screams still echoed through the night, was it night? She couldn't tell. She pressed a sequence of buttons of her left wristband. A 3D map of the planet showed up above it. A blue dot circled in orbit around the red orb, yautja letters followed the dot, a countdown till it could reach her signal and come in for extraction. Even a youngling would know when a hunt was out of hand.

_Three hours, thirty-seven minutes, 57 seconds._ She pressed another button on the wristband and it changed to the map of her area. The blue dot still blinked on the map. _One thing I must do before I leave…_ She pulled the medicomp from her back and set it on the ledge next to her.

It burned worse then the medical burner did. She jabbed the needle deep into her skin and pressed down. Painkillers, only thing that kept her going. She screamed in pain but quickly gritted it back. She grabbed another object out of the medicomp, a mechanical sowing machine. It looked similar to the needle, she jabbed this at the top of the wound on her side then pulled it back, a thin thread was still imbedded in her flesh she continued all the way down till it sowed the wound shut. _Still will hurt like a bitch but…_

A scream echoed out and catch her off guard. The stench of death rose up from the city streets below. Her mandibles flared inside the mask at the smell. _Death will come swift._ Her hand trailed down to the unused whip on her belt, _very swift._

She leaped down again to the catwalk that winded up the side of the circular structure to the medi-lab she was held by the nice _ooman_. She speedily ran up the spiraling skywalk till she reached the flat cement top.

It was inside the structure, just below her, far below. _The abomination will die._ Her grip tightened on the whips handle as she moved the small fenced lift she had left. She wrenched open the gate and climbed in. the lift shook then started down into the main part of the base. Thousands of the monsters lined the walls just as before. She hissed under the mask at them, _Ugly beasts!_

The lift neared the bottom and shuddered to a stop. The two _ooman_ flyers still caked with the slime. She saw them, hanging from the piped walls and ribbed gunk. She opened the gate and stepped out. Her head moved to peer at them, some stayed still and silent others scurried to hid in the shadows of the catwalks.

Heavy steps and the shaking of the metal fence behind her. She turned around quickly just a hefty hand slapped into her chest. She flew back and hit a metal box that crumple under her, tools poured out onto the floor. Her eyes shot to the walls that suddenly came alive, creatures crawled off and started to edge down to the main floor. Thousands, maybe millions crawling from the catwalks and dropping down toward her.

ROAR! A screech echoed up into the base's interior. The hybrid came stalking out of the suddenly still crowd. Its mandibles flared with anger. It let out another roar as its head swept around the circle that enclosed her. The creatures coward and backed off. It stomped forward and backhanded another of the creatures as it got in its way. _Brutal bastard._

Dahdtoudi lifted herself from the floor and flared her open arms._ One on one, bitch._ The claws on her right wristband shot out. They encircled each other till they were opposite of where they were before, she at the gate of the lift and it against the crumpled metal box.

It leaped, clawed extended out but she ducked to the side and it stumbled to the side. Her right hand swiftly shot up as it passed and catch it along its chest, not deep but enough to really get it angry. It hissed in fury and its barbed tail swung out at her but it missed.

_Angry enough you ugly motherfucker?_ The blades swiftly sliced into its calf after she ducked the tail. It howled in pain once again and its clawed hooked her mask and yanked her up. It slammed her against the fencing of the lift and its free hand dug into the wound in her side. She screamed in agony as its nails ripped the thread. But it quickly pulled its blood-covered hand and clawed at the rim of the mask. She kicked at its legs and clawed at its throat but its massive hand choked her, its grip tightening. It fingers scraped under and the nails scratched her flesh. It yanked and the mask clattered to the floor.

_No!_ She roared. Her right hand shot up and the blades dug through the forearm of the arm that gripped her throat. It pulled back its wounded arm and she quickly fled into the lift, the gate shut. The lift quivered as it lunged up. The hybrid squealed and vaulted up and gripped the fencing of the lift. She frantically looked down at the timer on her left wristband; the ship should be coming within seconds.

She pressed a button and the 3D image disappeared inside the band. She flipped open another of the panels, she pressed down on a little clip and moved it the length of the wristband. On the newly opened panel showed the yautja letters. She tore the panel off her arm and shoved it violently through the hole that was made earlier by one of the creatures. It toppled out and it the hybrid as it fell. It slipped and fell to the bottom of the lift's exterior, it clung to the edge of the bottom.

The lift came through the ceiling of the massive base. She stumbled out just as the shuttle came shooting down to land on the roof. A ramp lowered from the back and she stumbled in weakly, blood running once again down her side.

Tarring metal came from behind and she turned to look over her shoulder as she hobbled. Long nails tarred through the floor of the lift as the hybrid's arm ripped through, acid blood dripping from the two blade wounds in its arm. Next came its head then the rest.

_Come on you fucker! Come on!_ She limped up the ramp to the top then collapsed. She pressed a button next to the wristblades on the right band. The ship slowly started to lift off but the creature's spiked hand reached out and grabbed the ramp. It thrashed and clawed till it climbed in.

_Good-bye you…_ she pulled the whip off her belt and tugged it back then forward. It cracked as it wrapped around the beasts neck, the razors tarring into its flesh. It clawed helplessly at the whip. It gave up and lowered in a loud roar at her. She stood her ground, one thing she learned from the _ooman_ female…

A proper good-bye. She raised her hand to her fanged mouth that was behind the flared mandibles then lowered it from the wrist. _Bye fucker!_ She yanked the whip hard and the razor edges cut the head off. The head toppled to the ramps floor as the headless body stumbled back; its clawed hands gripping at anything till it fell of the ramp's end.

BANG! An orange flash erupted from the base as the headless corpse of the hybrid toppled back into its flames.


End file.
